


Wet Dreams

by Sparcina



Series: How Frostiron Could Have Started [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Desperate Tony, Dirty Talk, Golden shower, Kinktober 2018, Loki does not mind humiliating him, Loki is very accomodating, Lots of come, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Praise Kink, Secret Fantasies, Sex in the lab, Size Kink, Slang, Tony does not mind a bit of humiliation, Top Loki (Marvel), because Loki, different meanings, tony is horny as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: “I enjoy water sports.”Tony choked on his coffee and considered himself lucky it didn’t go up his nose. Emergency, bleeped his brain. Core melting down.“I’m sorry, youwhat?”Loki’s bored expression shifted to annoyance. “You asked me a week ago about the activities I enjoy beside killing people. I like water sports. Swimming, and also a variety of your Midgardian water polo.” He crossed his arms like the irresistible regal bastard he was. “Is there something your mortal mind can’t wrap itself around, Stark? Perhaps I should use simpler words?”Water. Sports.Holy shit.Tony thought it best to set down his mug before it broke alongside his mind.In which Tony and Loki attribute different meanings to the words ‘water sports’, until they don’t.





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the _Cultural Misunderstandings_ series.

"Stark."

Loki strode into the workshop like he owned the place, which he didn’t, but Tony allowed him his illusions of grandeur; it made the whole living-together deal easier on everyone. Besides, Loki was smoking-hot giving off that dominant vibe, and Tony wasn’t one to deny himself. In all honesty, the only reason he hadn’t knelt yet for Loki and begged to have the god fuck his throat sore was the knowledge that said god might not be so inclined and consequently express his displeasure in the form of a window and Tony’s body going through it. Loki’s sexual orientation was still a mystery for all the interested parties (which apparently included Fury, going by all those files the one-eyed asshole kept on _his_ god of Mischief).  

“Good evening to you too, Lokes. Please come in, by all means. Want some coffee?”

Tony raised his half-empty mug towards his guest, going for friendly, but Loki waved his hand dismissively.

“I prefer ambrosia.”

Tony rolled his eyes. How Loki could look down on _his_ coffee was beyond him. “What brings you to my humble workshop then? Oh, don't tell me, you've finally decided to let me study your magic!”

"You are such a fool, Stark."

"Welcome to the very exclusive club of people who see through all my masks, Lokes."

"Is there any way I can convince you to stop talking?"

Yes. Plenty.

"Nope."

With an aggravated sigh, Loki picked Tony’s phone and startled fiddling with it. The phone was more Loki’s toy than Tony’s actual phone, which was why Tony kept this one for Loki to mess with, and the real deal tucked away in a much safer place.  

With an annoyed groan, Loki vanished the phone, probably into one of those damning pocket universes. The fact that Tony wasn’t sure if he was keener on tinkering with those infamous pocket universes given the chance or being fucked by an armor-clad god of Mischief in one of them was probably a good indicator of his declining mental abilities.

Well.   

“I came to your humble abode, Stark, to answer a question of yours.”

“How nice of you, Lokes. Tell me your answer and I will tell you the question, or something like that.”

Casually, Loki leaned into his working table.  

“I enjoy water sports.”

Tony choked on his coffee and considered himself lucky it didn’t go up his nose. Emergency, bleeped his brain. Core melting down.

“I’m sorry, you _what_?”

Loki’s bored expression shifted to annoyance. “You asked me a week ago about the activities I enjoy beside killing people. I like water sports. Swimming, and also a variety of your Midgardian water polo.” He crossed his arms like the irresistible regal bastard he was. “Is there something your mortal mind can’t wrap itself around, Stark? Perhaps I should use simpler words?”

Water. Sports.

_Holy shit._

Tony thought it best to set down his mug before it broke alongside his mind.

“Thank you, I guess.”

After Loki walked out of the lab with a condescending ‘I’m done answering your stupid questions, mortal, and have better places to be’, Tony spent at least ten minutes doing nothing. Well, doing nothing that could be seen from an outsider’s perspective. His brain was going to awesome places where no Loki had gone before.

Jarvis cleared its digital throat.

“Is Loki being more disturbing than usual, Sir?”

Tony shook his head. Looked at his hands. Moaned. He was hard as a rock. “Actually, he’s being _clueless._ I’m not sure which is worse.”

“Going from your history, preferences and inclinations, Sir, I would recommend telling Mr. Laufeyson about the sexual meaning of that expression, and invite him to tr-”

“Mute.”

Tony drowned the rest of his coffee. As if he would go up to Loki’s rooms, knock like a polite maiden, kneel and suggest that Loki piss on him. Blow jobs were a widely accepted sexual favor everywhere (probably), but water sports, _those_ water sports, were highly taboo on Earth in some cultures, so on Asgard? Jotunheim? Tony had no clue, but even the heat in his loins didn’t quite override the need to stay alive for a couple more years.

And besides, he didn’t even know if Loki was into men. Mortal men.

The fact that Tony had never tried water sports before was irrelevant. Loki made him want to try all manners of kinks, and there were many amongst them that probably skirted the SSC line in more than one place.

“Swimming, water polo,” he muttered, typing his frustration away on the blueprints of his new suit. “As if. Fuck you very much, your godliness.”

He was too turned on to work properly, and also too turned on to go to sleep, so he chose the lesser of two evils and started another project that was too complex for his attention to start drifting in cock-y directions. He even unmuted Jarvis at some point, on the condition that his pal would not mention ‘Loki’ and ‘sexual’ in the same sentence ever again. A man his age could take only so much frustration.

It was close to one a.m. when he finally admitted to himself that this was as much work as he could get done today… or, well, yesterday. Just as he was considering wanking off in the small shower of his workshop as a reward for his productivity, Loki materialized in front of him.

Tony could feel his heart try to explode out of his chest.

“Jesus fucking Chris, Lokes! I told you not to do that.”

The god looked… smug. And something else, that caused Tony to squirm as if the god had just suggested that Tony should drop to his knees and lick his boots.

Not that Tony would not jump on the occasion, but that wasn’t the point.

“I understand now.”

“Understand what?” Tony snapped.

Loki’s green eyes studied him so intently Tony had to fight a blush, which hadn’t happened to him in a long, long time.

“Water sports,” Loki went on, voice dropping to a purr that caused all the hair on Tony’s body to rise in anticipation, and a healthy dose of fear, because that voice? It was meant do drive armies to their knees and whole harems to spontaneously orgasm. “Was it disappointment that I sensed earlier, when I made it clear what _version_ of water sports interested me?”

Tony had to wonder when Jarvis had cut the oxygen supply in the room. His AI had way too much leeway.

“What are you making up now?” he managed to squeal.

“Oh, Stark.” Loki’s hand was gentle as it cupped his chin, forced their eyes to meet. “I can always tell when someone lies to me, and you most of all.” And before Tony could gather his wit, he added in an even sultrier voice: “So how have you imagined it would go, _pet_? Is it me who shall kneel to have you shower me with your urine, or is it _you_ who are submitting to me in your fantasies, kneeling while I stroke myself to the sight of you blushing while you wait for my piss to warm your face? Tell me of your need _,_ Stark.”

“I…” Reboot, brain, reboot. “I never expected you to use the words ‘me’ and ‘kneel’ in the same sentence, honestly.”

The hand on his chin tightened to the point of pain. Tony gasped. The sensation was entirely too pleasant, and he could see that knowledge in Loki’s eyes.

“You wished, Stark. I shall not kneel for the mere likes of you. I merely sought to observe your reaction to my words.”

“And what do your observations tell you?”

Loki’s pupils were darkening. “That _you_ wish to kneel for me. So kneel. _Now._ ”

Tony sank to his knees as if he was a puppet and Loki had just cut his strings. Shivers coursed through his whole frame as those black eyes settled on him, devoured him. He hadn’t felt so submissive, so _eager_ , since his wild first foray into BDSM back in his teens.

And he was still so fucking hard it hurt.

“Desperate is a good look on you, Stark.” Fingers carded through his hair, almost affectionately. “I like it very much.”

With his free hand, Loki unlaced those indecent leather pants. His erect cock sprung free, long and thick, alabaster white and mouth-watering. Tony darted out his tongue, watching raptly as Loki masturbated himself in slow, languid pulls. He wanted his hand there, touching. His mouth stretched by all those inches of thick flesh. He was desperate for it.

“I feel an urgent need to relieve myself, Stark.” Loki’s voice didn’t show any strain. If not for his eyes, Tony would have thought him to be completely indifferent. “I would be loath to disappoint you again, my obedient little pet.” His hand moved to his balls, fondled them teasingly. “You want this.”

“I want this,” Tony said breathlessly, voice strangled. He also liked the new nickname a little too much. “Fuck, Lokes, do you have any idea-”

“You may taste if you wish,” Loki cut him, voice hard. “It is your choice, but if you do, I might just let you use that mouth of yours on me when I let myself be hard again”

Loki grinned predatorily. Tony squirmed, frantically seeking some friction for his aching cock. He never dropped his eyes, though, and a few seconds later, he got his reward.

The first trickle of warm liquid hit his cheek. Golden drops slid down his chin in quick succession, then trailed down his goatee, soaking the perfectly trimmed hair. Drop after drop, they ran down his throat and disappeared under the collar of his shirt.

Tony’s hands had turned to fists at his sides. He felt so warm, and it wasn’t only the piss, or the shame, or the satisfaction that only indulging in a fantasy he’d thought forever out of reach could provide. It just felt so good, to kneel at Loki’s feet.

“You’re aroused,” the god purred, still pissing, still _marking_ Tony. “Open your breeches and touch yourself, Stark.”

“Yes.” He groaned the word again as he worked his pants open and wrapped his fingers around his aching cock. “Oh fuck, _yes_.”

“You like the sensation of my urine on you.”

Tony felt the blush creep up further up, warming the tips of his ears. He exhaled loudly. The scent of Loki’s piss permeated the air around him.

“I do.”

“You’ve wanted to kneel at my feet for a long time, haven’t you?”

Tony began to stroke himself faster. Just the sound of Loki’s voice had goosebumps break out all over his body. Words were becoming a sluggish mess in his head, as if all of his senses had flicked the bird to rationality and decided to focus on the growing pleasure threatening to bring him under.

“I…” A last drop of piss trickled down his cheek; he caught it with his tongue and moaned at the lusty growl it earned him from Loki. “I c-can’t help it, I think.”

“It’s all right.”

Something in Tony broke when Loki said those words, voice low and soothing, and still filled to the brim with lust.

“I am close, _pet._ ”

“I can swallow,” Tony offered immediately.

Something feral flashed in the god’s eyes.

“You may not until I tell you. For now I shall paint your face with my seed, and enjoy the darkening flush signaling your embarrassment.”

Tony screwed his eyes shut. “You are fucking merciless, aren’t you?”

“Is it not part of your fantasies, that you complain and yet let me do what I want?”

Tony shivered violently.

“That is what I thought. Open your eyes, Stark, and see what your submission does to me.”

Loki’s expression broke down in a thousand shards, exposing the raw need beneath it, a need that  _Tony had put there_. His lips were parted, his jaw tense, all of those chiseled features stretched taut in agonized bliss. Tony whimpered pathetically as hot ribbons of cum hit his cheeks, nose and lips, and then trailed down his face like so many tears of bliss. He fought the urge to lick his lips, reading the feral look in Loki’s gleaming eyes for what it was. Staying still at his god's feet was not easy, especially not in such a state of excitation, his face and chest painted in piss and cum, but he forced himself to obey the silent order, and waited for bated breath for a sign that he'd done good.

Just as fast as Loki had laid himself bare for Tony to see, he put his mask back on. The confidence, the arrogance, was glorious.

“You might open your mouth, Stark.”

Tony expected Loki to demand to be blown, or maybe to push a cum-coated thumb in his mouth. 

What he did _not_ expect was for fresh cum to shoot out of Loki’s slit. As his mouth was already open, tongue flattened to welcome whatever Loki wished him to taste, he easily caught that godly seed.

“That’s right, _pet_. Let me feed you.”

Just as Tony made to close his mouth and properly savor the gift he’d been offered, Loki came _again_. And again. Soon enough, cum dripped down Tony’s chin where urine had trailed earlier, thick and heady. How was it possible? What Remained of Tony’s Brain wondered. Loki’s cock kept twitching, white fluid kept landing on Tony’s tongue, increasingly bitter and thick.

“You’ve been so hungry for it, haven’t you, Stark?”

Tony nodded frantically. When he began to gag from the sheer amount of seed in his mouth, Loki gripped his jaw with two bony fingers and closed his mouth shut.

“Very good, pet.”

The god used his thumb to gather some of the cum that had leaked, and pushed it back into Tony’s too-full mouth. Tony gagged, swallowed, gagged again as he sucked on the digit. His mind was a blank slate and his whole body was on fire. He whimpered when Loki pulled back.

“Swallow.”  
Tony swallowed. He was so close, so close, just a-

“Good boy,” Loki crooned.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Tony threw his head back as his orgasm tore through him. He couldn’t hear anything anymore, couldn’t see the lab, but Loki was here still, all sharp edges and white skin, stretching in every direction in his field of vision. Tony didn’t even realize that he’d reached out for the god, but when he sensed those strong shoulders under his fingers, and Loki’s mouth on his, that sinful tongue sliding in between his lips to sweeten the taste cum, he knew that he could never go back to pretend he didn’t want as fiercely as he did.

“Oh, Stark.” Loki’s hand massaged his nape, softening his return to reality. “Do you really think I haven’t seen how much you yearned for me?”

Tony opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he blurted out.

He could feel Loki’s smile against his brow. “I told you that desperate is a good look on you, Stark.”

“My name’s not Stark, you know.”

“I know.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. It was a bit shaky, but he couldn’t be made to care. “Fuck you, Lokes.”

The hand on his nape tightened.

“I believe what you meant to say is ‘Please fuck me, Your Highness.”

Arousal spiked anew in Tony’s body. Apparently, a refraction period wasn’t a thing around the god of mischief.

“Do you want me on the bed or-”

Many hours and plenty of new bruises and marks later, Tony had to agree with Loki: sex was a perfectly appropriate use for his worktable.

**Author's Note:**

> I love misunderstandings between our boys (and the hot sex after, obviously). If someone would like to write the one where Tony says 'I would love to toss your salad' and Loki eventually realizes it's slang and means that Tony wants to eat his ass, I would *love* to read it. You know, there can never be enough Frostiron smut :P  
> Hope you enjoyed that one!  
>  **Update** : that salad-tossing prompt has been written [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330067)!


End file.
